Love Discovered
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Haji has left Saya to join Diva and she looks to Solomon for comfort. Will she find it? ONESHOT! RATED M FOR A REASON! PLEASE R&R?


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Love Discovered_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated M FOR A REASON!_**

**_I dedicate this to XxxhappyxxX, I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

><p>Saya was in total denial. She just couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Haji would never do something like this to her, go and join Diva, never would he willingly become her enemy.<p>

"Saya it's true. He told me himself that he doesn't love you anymore… that he loves Diva now." Saya shook her head slapping her hands over her ears, caring not to hear him say it again.

"No, your wrong he can't love her. He wouldn't ever love her after what she did to me and my family." Solomon let out a sad sigh taking a seat down next to Saya and placing a gentle hand on her back for comfort.

"You see that was the problem, Saya." Saya looked over at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What? What'd ya mean?" Solomon sighed again.

"Saya he thought that you loved your family more then him, so he thought he would find someone who would love him for who he is, and all that he does." He said, and stroked her lovingly on the back trying to comfort her and sooth her frazzled nervous. Saya sat in a daze for a while, not being able to wrap her brain around it all, it was all to much.

"He's left me for my sister, Diva." She said it as a fact and not a question. Solomon nodded and pulled her against him with his arm and muttered, "I'm so sorry, Saya." in her ear. Saya shrugged.

"It's not you who needs to apologize. You did nothing to hurt me like this." She muttered. Solomon felt his heart rate speed up.

"Saya what are you planning?" Saya shook her head limply.

"Nothing, why do you think I'm planning anything?" Solomon let out a dry chuckle.

"Because I know you, and I know your planning something. I'm not sure what, but your definitely planning something…" She felt something snap inside and she couldn't help but smile. Saya turned to look him straight in the eye.

"Your right, Solomon. You do know me so well." Solomon let out a gasp as she began to lean forward and touched her lips softly with his. He let out a moan when Saya bite his lower lip, drawing a little blood with her bite. Solomon began to kiss her back and he felt his heart soar, as if he were weightless. As the kiss deepened Solomon swore that he felt something tugging at the zipper of his pants, but ignored it. "Saya wouldn't be doing that. It's to soon-" Solomon thought were cut off when a hand touched his erection and stroked it lovingly. Solomon almost came right then and there. Having had never been touched like that before by anyone, not even by any of his ex-lovers. He pulled his mouth from hers and looked down, seeing Saya hand in his pants fondling his erection.

"Saya." He moaned her name, finding himself putty in her hands and cupping her face.

"Do you like that, Solomon?" Saya asked in a fiery voice full of arousal and heat. Solomon nodded limply and began to moan as he fell back against the couch, pulling Saya with him. They continue to kiss, and Saya continued her hand job on his cock. When he was about to release his load his mouth opening up for a scream, Saya pulled her hand away and pulled her mouth from his. He let out a cry of protest.

"W-why'd you stop? It felt so good…" He purred. Saya let out a giggle, then pushed herself off of him and kneeled down on the floor, the area between his legs.

"What are you going to do, Saya?" Saya shushed him and dove her hand in the slit of his pants and pulled his swollen red erection. Solomon let out a hiss as it began to pound, waiting for more attention. _"Oh god look what she does to me."_ He thought as he gritted his teeth and tried with out his might not to ejaculate all over himself and her. Saya grinned and then blowed lightly on the head making Solomon hiss in pleasure and pain. Saya giggled.

"Your such a tease!" He groaned his eyes rolling back into his head and slumping against the couch for support. Saya let out another giggle, then lean down slipping his cock into her mouth and sucking it lightly. Solomon's eyes went crossed with pleasure as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down, and couldn't resist the urge to tangle his hands in her beautiful raven black hair.

"O-oh my god that feels so good, don't stop!" He moaned as he threw his head back and closed his eyes tight. Saya took him as far as she could and smiled. _"I don't plan on stopping."_ She thought, then began to fondle his balls, squeezing them here and there, getting a moan from Solomon with every squeeze. She bobbed her head, going faster and faster trying to draw him close to his release, only to pull away at the very last second.

He let out a cry of protest, "What are you doing? Come on stop being such a tease, Saya!" Saya let out a chuckle, then pulled the shorts she was wearing down her legs and kicked them across the floor, where they sat in the corner unnoticed. Solomon couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body and ogle her as she pulled her shirt over head and unclasp her bra slowly. She slipped the bra off, letting her breasts free unrestrained.

"Your beautiful." Saya let out a giggle as she slowly moved forward and straddled his lap. They both let out a gasp as the head of his member touched her entrance. Solomon sat relaxed, his dreams of pleasuring his queen, about to come true.

"Oh Saya, I love you so much." Saya lean down and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deep and strong. "So much..." He muttered as their lips parted and then kissed again. He drew his arms around her back and hugged her to his body. Saya moved her hands down grabbed his member and moving it and letting it slowly slip inside of her. Solomon let out a gasp in her mouth and his eyes rolling back in his head. _"Oh my god."_ He thought as Saya slowly pulled herself up and let herself down. Soon after Solomon let out a grunt as his climax claimed him. Saya let out a purr as she threw her head back and began to pull herself up and down faster, and harder. Solomon grabbed her shoulders and dug his finger nails in, but not enough to draw blood. She moved her hips in slow circles moaning with every circle. Solomon face was flush and his body was numb with pleasure. A pleasure that he hadn't felt in years...

"Don't stop, please!" He begged and pleaded, sweat slipping slowly down his face, his body hot and wet. Saya drew his arms around his neck, leaning forward and kissing his lips, cheeks, eyelids, nose anything that she could reach. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed out of Saya and threw her to lie down on the couch on her back.

What-" He cut off her question by slamming back into her and thrusting forward.

"It's my turn." He said with a smirk. Saya grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting out a moan as he sped up his pace. Saya let cry as he kept hitting the same spot, making her go crossed eyed.

"F-faster, harder!" She bit out and he couldn't help but obey. He sped up his pace to inhuman speed making Saya cry out in pure pleasure as he continued to hit her spot over and over again at such a fast speed. A mind blowing orgasm shot through Saya making her go blind by a white hot light that flashed through her eyes. She let out a earsplitting scream, arching her back, tightening herself around Solomon's cock, pushing him over the edge. He let threw his head back let out a final harsh grunt as his climax hit him, shooting his seed into Saya, and fell limp on Saya. Both their breathing was harsh and ragged, and their body were shaking.

"O-oh my god." Was all that Saya could think to say. Solomon let out a sigh pulling his head up and looking Saya deeply in the eyes.

"Your amazing." He said and kissed her hard on the lips. Saya let out a chuckle. He pulled back and smiled from ear to ear.

"You weren't bad yourself." She purred, giving him a peck on the lips. He snuggled against her, pulling her against him.

"I love you, Saya. And I always will." All was quiet, not a sound came from anywhere, and that scared Solomon. "Saya did you hear what I said?" Saya made a noise of acknowledgment, but that didn't sooth Solomon's now frazzled nerves. "She must love me after we just made love."

"Saya please say something."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" He snapped.

"About all this...it's all a little, fast." Solomon breath left him and he couldn't believe what she just said. He narrowed his eyes and pulled himself out of Saya and sat up.

"Well you should have thought that before we made love."

"Is that what it was?" Solomon let out a gasp.

"Yes, of course it was! What did you think it was?" He asked a little astounded by her words. "What else could it have been?" He thought asking himself.

"A fling...?" Solomon had never been more outraged in his whole life. He jumped to his feet and shoved his now limp erection back in his pants and zipped them up.

"Well it might have been a fling to you, but it meant more to me!" Saya watched him walk away and into the kitchen, where he got a glass of water and he drank it in two gulps.

"I'm sorry." Solomon glanced over at her, then turned his eyes away and stared at the blank white wall. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't? Well you did a really good job." Saya bowed her head in shame. She knew that Solomon thought that them having sex meant more, but did she? Saya wasn't sure.

"I didn't mean to, it's just that, you know, I've never been with anyone expect Haji so it's a little weird." Solomon nodded even though he didn't really understand it at all. _"If your still in love with him then you shouldn't have had sex with me."_ He thought letting out a snort.

"Again I'm very sorry... maybe I should leave." Saya got up grabbing her discarded clothing and pulled them on. She grabbed her sword that was leaning up against the wall and walked over to the door.

"Well bye." Solomon didn't say a word. He couldn't believe that he was letting her slip through his fingers, and there being a chance that he might never see her again if she had a say in the matter. Saya grabbed the knob of the door and turned it slowly. The door pulled open a inch at a time and just as she was about to pull the door open enough to walk through it, Solomon rushed over and slammed the door shut and enveloped her in a hug.

"Please don't go, Saya... please?" He whispered in her ear. Saya turned her head catching his lips in a searing kiss and they spend the whole night loving and caressing each others bodies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author Notes!<em>**

**_Hey everybody you've just read my new Blood+ oneshot 'Love Discovered' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I'd love to know what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming, please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


End file.
